My Love For You
by andiray15
Summary: The Story of Gu Jun Pyo and now Gu Jan Di, as they endure marriage, parenthood, and friendship. Enjoy! The summary sucks but read if you like :3
1. Chapter 1

This is mainly a Jun Pyo and Jan Di story

Disclaimer

"I do not own Boys over Flowers or any of the characters, only the ones that I create.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di have been married for about three years now and everything was great. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were married two years after Jun Pyo and Jan Di were. Woo Bin had been dating Jaekung for a while since everyone has been back to Seoul, Korea. And Ji Hoo was lonely for a while until Seo Hyun came back into his life.. After Much talking and getting to know each other again they decided to give it a try. Everyone is happy and living the good life

One Sunday morning in the Gu mansion (Jun Pyo and Jan Di live in a different mansion so that they wouldn't be living with his parents and so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable) it was a very peaceful morning.. Jan Di was resting comfortable on Jun Pyo's chest after what happened last night, they both needed all the rest that they could get.

Jan Di stirred a little in her sleep which woke Jun Pyo up. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.. It's been three years and he still acts like it was his first night with Jan Di. "Good Morning beautiful" said Jun Pyo kissing the top of Jan Di's head.. Jan Di mumbled something but reached up and kissed his cheek. "Morning.." said a tired Jan Di. Jun Pyo smiled wider and pulled Jan Di closer to him to snuggle some more.  
"Last night was great!" said Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled a little annoyed, "Yeah and my back is sore." Jun Pyo gently started rubbing his wife's back. "Sorry baby" before kissing Jan Di on the lips passionately to which Jan Di responded quickly to. Jun Pyo started kissing Jan Di's neck and then her collarbone... Jan Di moaned with pleasure and was rubbing Jun Pyo's back.  
She started to feel his member harding and pressed to her stomach and grabbed him and started stroking him which she quickly received a response from him. Moans were exchanged back and forth between them.. Jan Di started rubbing against him so that he could just thrust into already. So he worked his way back up to her lips leaving his mark on her breasts and other places. Kissing her passionately he positioned himself into her entrance and swiftly entered her..

"OHHHHH Jun Pyo!" exclaimed Jan Di. Jun Pyo started thrusting fast and harder getting an louder response from Jan Di.. "Mmmmmm Jan Di-ah! shouted back Jun Pyo. Finally Jan Di came and Jun Pyo soon followed. Jun Pyo laid on his back and Jan Di laid back onto Jun Pyo's chest both trying to catch their breaths. "Do you think we did it this time?" he asked Jan Di. "I think we did it the last seven times Jun Pyo." responded Jan Di. "No I mean you think you're finally-"

Jun Pyo stopped when he heard a knocking a knocking on their bedroom door. "Sorry young master and miss but you and miss have visitors" said their butler, Mr. Lee behind the door.  
Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked at each other confused, "Who could be visiting us this early?" they both thought.

Sorry it's short!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
"I do not own anything about boys over flowers just my imagination :)  
Recap:  
Jun Pyo stopped when he heard a knocking on their bedroom door.  
"Sorry young master but you and young miss have visitors"  
Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked at each other confused.  
"Who could be visiting this early?" they both thought.

Present

"Who's here this early?" questioned Jun Pyo, "Song Woo Bin and heiress Ha Jae Kyung sir." replied Mr. Lee. both the Gu's looked at Mr. Lee. "okay we'll be down there in a few minutes" said Jan Di. Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di like "Why? i want to stay in bed all day with you." Jan Di looked back at him like "Hell no." Jun Pyo and Jan Di quickly showered and dressed and met Woo Bin and Jae Kyung down stairs. Jun Pyo looked irritated but Jan Di was happy to see them.

"Jae Kyung unnie!" Jan Di said as she went to hug her. Jae Kyung smiled and hugged jan di back. "Hey Jan Di, hey Jun Pyo!" "Jun Pyo, Jan Di wassup?" said Woo Bin as he gave Jun Pyo a bro hug. "Woo Bin, monkey, what are you doing here so early?" said a still slightly irritated Jun Pyo. "I hope you guys seriously did not forget we're having breakfast before me and Jae leave on our trip", Woo Bin looking both at Jan Di and jun pyo with a slight smirk.  
"Oh! was that today? Okay well let's go then." said Jan Di turning to get her bag. "Wait, why didn't you call before you came over? asked Jun Pyo. Jan Di slightly elbowed Jun Pyo. "We did and apparently you two were busy" said Jae Kyung snickering. "Yah! like you can talk the last time we went on a group trip you two barely came out of your room the entire time!" protested Jun Pyo. Jan Di looked at Woo Bin and Jae Kyung then realized they're not getting anywhere in this. "Yah, yeobo calm down let's just go to breakfast and forget about this." Jan Di turned around and was heading back to her and Jun Pyo's room to get her bag.

Jun Pyo followed her to the room. Jan Di turned to him, "Jun Pyo you didn't have to bring that up just drop it." Jun Pyo still looking slightly irritated mainly the fact that he can't just lay in bed all day from a stressful day working as CEO of Shinwa. He just wanted it to be him and Jan Di since she's Dr. Gu Jan Di and now that they both have a day off they're still busy. Jan Di understood why he was mad. She reached up standing on her toes and gave him a soft peck on the lips... Jun Pyo returned the kiss softly and pulled her body close to his. But they were interrupted. "Eyyy love birds breakfast or what? Let's go!" shouted Jae Kyung. "Aish!, we're coming…" Jan Di giggled grabbed Jun Pyo's hand and walked to their car as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung walked to theirs. At the last minute Jan Di realized they all of the F8 (besides Woo Bin and Jae Kyung) actually did not know why they were taking a sudden trip out of country.

They all arrived there shortly and met up with Yi Jung and Gaeul and Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. "It took you guys long enough what were you two doing to have Woo Bin and Jae Kyung have to get you two?" asked Yi Jung. Ji Hoo watched Jun Pyo's and Jan Di's faces with amusement with keeping his signature poker face. "Well we..." Jan Di started while taking a seat next to Gaeul with Jun Pyo sitting right next to her. "We were playing a game and now we're here.. who's hungry?" Jun Pyo finished. Everyone exchanged glances but looked to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who were making faces explaining what was really going down. Jun Pyo glared at them and everyone started laughing except jun pyo and Jan Di just blushed. "Well we play lots of games don't we Jae?" said Woo Bin. Jae Kyung smirked. "we all play games but let's eat I'm starving" said Gaeul starting to turn pink. Yi Jung smiled and motioned for the waiter to take their order.

"So why are you two taking a trip for? asked Seo Hyun answering everyone's unanswered question about the situation. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung looked at each other and smiled.  
"We're getting married!"

To be continued!

Author's Note:  
Thanks for the reviews i will try to write more often as it comes to me which is often but I want to get more into what it would be like for the now "F8" as parents but it may take a while. :3  
Please review and comment! Offer any suggestions :)

Definitions:  
Yeobo - Honey, sweetie  
Aish - Dang, crap, Sh*t


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination :)

Recap: "So why are you guys leaving on a sudden trip?" questioned Seo hyun. Woo bin & Jae kyung smiled at each other, "We're getting married!" said Jae kyung.

Present

Everyone just stared at the couple for a good minute. "What?!" exclaimed Jan di and Gaeul. The men plus Seo hyun just looked at them. "No cermony or anything?" asked Jun pyo. "We would but you know how both our parents are with this relationship and their status and everything" Woo bin said calmly. "So basically you're eloping with out your parents concent." said Ji hoo not really asking or questioning either. "Way to go you two what will you do when they find out through the media?" asked Yi jung. "Well for one we're all adults and second they're just going to have to accept and realize they can't pair us with whomever they wish" stated Jae kyung with determination. Woo bin nodded in agreement same with everyone else especially Jun pyo and Jan di. "Well you know you guys aren't going alone, you supported me when times were tough with the situation with Jan di and I so we're coming with." Jun pyo said while wrapping an arm around Jan di, which she snuggled into his embrace. "Same here" said Ji hoo holding Seo hyun's hand. "Agreed" replied Yi jung. Jan di looked at Jun pyo. "What about work and the company? And then me with the hospital?" asked Jan di. "Everything is covered at the hospital we have so many doctors there it will be fine" said Ji hoo. "and Jun hee is back in town so she's taking over for a while so I can rest take a break." said Jun pyo happily. Everyone turned to Yi jung and Gaeul. "Hey I just ended an exhibition" ,School's out for the summer so I'm free" replied the So's. "And i could use a vacation so sure" said Ji hoo. lastly it was Seo hyun, she smiled brightly "Well what are we doing here let's go." Everyone cheered "Okay let's do this!" said Woo bin in english. "Where to?" asked Jan di. The engaged couple smiled and said at the same time " It's a surprise!"  
The group finished eating and returned to their homes to pack. Woo bin and Jae kyung left before the rest but Woo bin had his back up men let the drivers and pilots know where to take the rest of the group to since Woo bin and Jae kyung said the location is a surprise!

Back at the Gu mansion,  
Jun pyo had the maids pack his and Jan di's things. Jan di still wasn't too keen on the idea of having someone pack her things for her but she still helped with what she could help with. Jun pyo dressed in a light blue v neck top with shorts below his knees with some nice sandals. Jan di dressed in a cute summer dress that was a similar light blue color to Jun pyo's top with cute wedged heel sandals as well (sorry don't really know names of shoes). Jun pyo smiled when he saw that they were matching and saw how sexy Jan di looked. Jun pyo looked great himself and simple. Jun pyo pulled Jan di close to him and just held her close to him. He kissed her forehead gently. Jan di wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. Jun pyo looked down at Jan di, "You ready?" Jan di smiled "Let's go!" Jun pyo and Jan di walked hand in hand to Jun pyo's red locust car.

Everyone (excluding woo bin and Jae kyung) met up at Jun pyo's private jet to fly to wherever they were leaving to in the first place.  
While flying in a smooth comfortable jet the guys sat next to each other while the girls sat next to each other for "girl talk". "Where do you think we're flying to?" asked Gaeul. "I think i have a slight idea where were going. woo bin's father married his mother on this beautiful exotic island and I believe he's doing the same with Jae kyung, I guess to keep a new tradition." Jan di and Gaeul nodded understandingly.

A few hours later after a long two hours they finally made it to this beautiful island with tall enormous palm trees and soft sands and clear waters. The women were amazed by the beauty and the guys knew the whole time what woo bin was up to. Once they got off the plane there was a strange but beautiful young woman waiting the greet them. she bowed very low "Welcome to Genesis Paradise my name is Elisa, Please follow me and I will show you to your rooms." They all paired up (couples) and followed her as she led them through Genesis Paradise. Once she lead them to their rooms she bowed low again and spoke, "Sir Song Woo bin and Miss Ha Jae kyung will be waiting for you in the room down the hall." Then she left. The group looked at each other strangely like "What the?" Everyone was settled in and met up with the engaged couple. "Hey guys glad you made it" said Woo bin. "Jan di! Gauel! Seo hyun!" Jae kyung hugged her friends. "Yah, let's go shopping!" said Jae kyung quickly dragging mainly Jan di and Gaeul with her before they had time to think. "Sorry Jun pyo, Yi jung, and Ji hoo I need them for a bit bye!" shouted Jae kyung. "Yah!" shouted Jun pyo sad his better half isn't beside him. "Mah bro, we need to shop our own selves" stated woo bin. Ji hoo smirked at Jun pyo's face, Ji jung's face wasn't any different. "Besides I need to tell you something" said Woo bin. The F3 looked at Woo bin. "What is it?" asked Ji hoo. Woo bin lowered his voice, "Something isn't right about this place."

Uh oh to be continued!

Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to post more often! tips on the next chapter? What's wrong with the island?  
Please review and comment, and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination.  
"I need to tell you something" said Woo bin. The F3 looked at Woo bin. "What is it?" asked Ji hoo. Woobin lowered his voice."I feel strange and I don't know why."  
**Present**  
They all looked at Woo bin and they all started laughing. "Dude, you're just paranoid that you're getting married in two days, just relax you remember when Jan di and I were getting married?" Ji hoo looked at Jun pyo "How could we not forget you passed out from being so nervous." Yi jung and Woo bin nodded and started laughing. "Aish, so? and why are you laughing you're the paranoid one between us", retorted Jun pyo defensively. "Whoa bro, it's just I'm committing my life to one person and that kind of sounds scary." Jun pyo smiled at that "If you love the person so much and you can't live with out her then it's worth it." said Jun pyo reminscing about him and Jan di. "Yea same here with Ga Eul and I", said Yi jung smiling. Ji hoo slightly smiled he was happy with seo hyun but he still was unsure if he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. "Hey we need to look at some tux" said Ji hoo breaking the guys day dreaming. They all left for the most expensive menswear shop that they could find.  
**With the girls**  
Jae kyung pulled Jan di, Ga Eul, and Seo hyun around the corner. She lowered her voice ,"Hey this may sound stupid but I feel strange, is that weird?" asked Jae kyung. "No, how are you feeling?" Asked Seo hyun. Jan di and Ga Eul both looked concerned. "I don't know a little nervous about all of this" confessed Jae kyung. "I think i know what you're feeling" said jan di. Jae kyung looked intently at Jan di like "What is it?" Jan di smiled big "You're nervous about getting married to Woo bin right? I was the same when I was about to get married to Jun pyo." "Yes, but I'm also still nervous about when my parents find out", Jae kyung said. "True, both of our parents knew, Jun pyo's mother finally accepted us after four years of Jun pyo being gone and his father was really happy ,and of course my parents practically passed out with excitment." said Jan di. The girls laughed, "Yea my parents were happy I didn't find another loser like Su pyo." said Ga Eul. Seo hyun nodded she has a great relationship with Ji hoo but unsure if it will last. "Hey we need to go shopping for dresses, and I found a new wedding dress instead of my mothers since I don't want to wear it again to my second wedding." said Jae kyung. jan di smiled (happy that time was over, jun pyo is hers forever!) "Let's go!" said Ga Eul. Jae kyung lead the girls to the most expensive bridal store, oh and the menswear and bridal happen to be the same big place!

The F4 was trying on matching suits with a nice black bow tie and the suit fitted them all very nicely (sexy). Woo bin smiled, "Dang we look nice." The rest of the F4 smirked and agreed. One of the workers at the bridal/menswear store came in to check up on them, she started blushing. "Is everything fitting okay?" she asked politely but nervous. They all turned to her in unison and nodded two of them smiling politely the other two just looked at her (psh, you know who it is). "Thank you, we will take these." sad Woo bin nicely. "Y-y-yes sir, after you strip I mean change I can check you out I mean ring up your suits, excuse me." The sales associate walked away fast of embarrassment. The f4 started laughing, "What was that about?" asked Jun pyo. "She's in awe of our great looks" said a smirking Yi jung. "Yea, I can't blame her we do look good." said Woo bin yet again, all the guys laughed.

As the handsome men were purchasing their tuxes they heard the laughter of a group of women that sounded very familiar. "Yah Ga Eul it didn't exactly go like that" said Jan di redding. The rest of the girls were laughing about Jan di and Jun pyo's wedding reception one of Jan di's relatives had a bit too much to drink and starting stripping on the dance floor and said "Jan di I hope you have the time of your life tonight with Mr. CEO!" Then he threw up and passed out. "That was so embarrassing Jun pyo was laughing and probably still is, aish my family is strange. "Maybe it's a good thing you guys will just be here then not my family" said Jae kyung kind of sadly. Three of the girls had their dresses on except Jae kyung because she already had her wedding dress. The dresses were alike in a silky light bluish color that flowed to the floor and came up like a halter top. "You know I just realized if your parents or anyone except us knows you're getting married why waste money on dresses?" asked Ga Eul. Jae kyung smiled "For pictures!". The rest of the girls looked at her like seriously? She smiled and nodded. Jan di kind of sighed like oh great! Just then the guys came in where the girls were at. Jun pyo was by Jan di's side in a split second same as Yi jung with Ga Eul and Woo bin with Jae kyung. Ji hoo walked normally towards Seo hyun. Everyone was happy to see each other. jun pyo looked at Jan di and smiled "You look beautiful" he whispered. She started blushing slightly. "Thank you." she started fanning herself. "Wow is it hot in here?" Everyone else looked at her and shook their heads. Jun pyo smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "Just you and me" Jan di became even more red.

The girls purchased their dresses and the group headed off to a restaurant by the beach. After they ate the couples went to a strip mall and just walked around talking about weddings ,work, and everyday life. Jan di saw a store for baby clothing and things for babies. Jan di kind of stopped and looked at what they were advertising. Jun pyo looked at Jan di then said "Let's look inside" Jun pyo held Jan di's hand and led her inside the store. Before they walked inside Jun pyo yelled to the others "We're stopping inside here don't wait up." They just shrugged and said okay and continued on with their conversations. Jan di was feeling a sudden warm feeling come over her as she walked in and looked at all the baby clothing they had.

A young woman greeted them, "Hi welcome to precious moments can I help you find anything?" Jan di quickly shook her head "No thank you we're just looking, thank you". The lady smiled and nodded "Let me know if you two need anything. Jun pyo grinned really big at Jan di when the lady walked away, "How many did you want to have?" asked Jun pyo out of the blue. "Huh? Oh I don't know three or four" said Jan di starting to smile. "Did you want a boy or girl first?" asked Jan di. Jun pyo looked in deep thought for a moment. "I don't care as long as they're healthy I'm fine with either a boy or girl, though I want our first to be a boy but if it's not then I'm happy since you'll be the mother of our children. said jun pyo sincerely. Jan di turned to face him reached up and captured his lips with hers. "I love you Jun pyo" she said between the kiss. "I love you too, Jan di" replied Jun pyo. In the corner of Jun pyo's eye he saw someone staring and smiling at them. He broke the kiss and stared back at who appeared to be an old woman. "You too are such a lovely couple, when are you expecting?" she asked.  
"Expecting?" they both asked

please review!  
Thank you guys for all the comments and support i appreciate it!  
please follow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers just my imagination.  
Warning: Lemon at end of chapter... Enjoy :3

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di were walking down the street hand in hand both of their minds wondered to what had happened earlier in the day in the baby nursery store.

As Jun Pyo and Jan Di broke their kiss there was an old woman grinning and watching them as if she knew them their whole lives. The woman said to them, "You two are such a lovely couple when are you expecting?" Asked the woman. " Expecting?" asked both Jun Pyo and Jan Di, the woman smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I'm not expecting anytime soon" replied Jan Di politely. "Hmm I'll give it about a month or two the way you two lovebirds are" said the woman. Jun Pyo just looked at the woman like "Wtf, where did this come from?" Before he was about to get started the sales clerk came up to the older woman. "Omma, stop creeping out every couple that comes in here or else we are going to lose business!" Then she quickly turned to Jun Pyo and Jan Di and bowed politely asking for forgiveness on her mother's behavior. Jan Di smiled and waved her hand in a "it's okay" matter. "We've been planning to start a family soon anyway so it's fine, but thank you" said Jan Di in her kind politeness. Jun Pyo kind of scowled a little but Jan Di lightly elbowed him to stop. After looming around a bit they left the store with a strange feeling inside.

Jun Pyo decided to break the ice, "That was weird, and a bit random" said Jun Pyo stating the obvious. Jan Di silently agreed, "Do you think we're ready to be parents, I know that we planned to wait to get used to being married. Do you think we still need to wait?" asked Jan Di. "Whatever you want to do or feel that is right then I'm okay with it" replied Jun Pyo smiling down at Jan Di gently squeezing her hand as they walked along the outdoor mall. The Gu couple made it back to their beautiful suite, and were tired for the day but knew they were going to have to meet up with the others for dinner later on.

They had a little break for a while because it was Woo Bin's and Jae Kyung's wedding rehearsal which they didn't have to attend to. Jun Pyo was very happy that he got to marry the love of his life not someone that his parents or mother arranged for him to marry. Thinking about just how lucky he was to have Jan Di with him he wraps his arms around her and brings her into his warm embrace. Jan Di giggled lightly "What wrong?" "Nothing, can't I just hold my wife in peace with out being questioned?" asked Jun Pyo playfully. Jan Di looked up at him then reached up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "We need to get ready to go to dinner with everyone else" said Jan Di pulling out of her husband's embrace. Jun Pyo pulled her back into his embrace once more. "Let's just stay like this for a little bit longer" Jan Di snuggled more into him "Okay, oh I decided" "Decided what?" Asked Jun Pyo. "I decided that we should trying for a baby" said Jan Di starting to blush. Jan Di couldn't see but Jun Pyo had the biggest grin on his face his cheek muscles were starting to hurt. "Okay let's start now" said Jun Pyo starting to lead Jan Di to the bed but Jan Di stopped. "I don't want to have sex here, let's wait until we get home" Jun Pyo gave a defeated look but then shook it off. "Aish, fine but you owe me when we get home". Jan Di smiled and laughed "Fine".

They got dressed and was leaving to meet up with the rest of the group. Jan Di was wearing a maroon colored dress that came about above knee area to where the top went around her neck with a nice coat to match. Jun Pyo was wearing a nice suit with an open neck area no tie or bow tie with nice shoes to match. They walked out to meet the others and they were all dressed nice too (of course) they all were matching with their significant other and headed off to a nice restaurant.

When they entered the nice restaurant two out of the four girls were fascinated with how beautiful it was but of course everyone else was like "Psh, just another same restaurant with waiters sucking up to us". The waiter politely greeted them and sat them in a private booth away from everyone else. Once they were situated and had their "special" drinks (Though Jun Pyo was cautious with how much his wife had to drink since she went crazy when they were kids and other instances too) everyone started chatting about the rest of their day.  
"So where did you two run off to earlier today?" asked Seo Hyun. "We went into a baby nursery store just to look around" replied Jan Di nonchalantly. Everyone else besides the Gu couple exchanged glances like "Wha?" "Are you two having a baby and didn't tell us first? I call being the god mother" said Jae Kyung. Jan Di started blushing and Jun Pyo decided to speak. "No there's no baby... yet" then Jun Pyo started grinning stupid again. Ji Hoo smirked, Woo Bin shook his head, and Yi Jung just laughed. "But there was a weird woman who said we were soon to be expecting" said Jan Di looking a little serious. "That is strange" said Ga Eul. Everyone nodded in unison.

Everyone else talked about the rest of their day and Woo Bin talked about the wedding rehearsal,but as he was talking Jan Di noticed Jae Kyung looking a bit uneasy. After dinner and as the group was walking back to their rooms Jan Di gently pulled Jae Kyung aside. "Hey I noticed that you looked uncomfortable earlier, can I ask what's wrong?" Jae Kyung looked at Jan Di sadly "I just been feeling like I should tell my parents that I'm doing this because I don't want my parents to miss my big day you know?" Jan Di nodded understandingly. "Then you should call them both right now, I can stay here if you need me to". Jae Kyung smiled and nodded she was so thankful to have a best friend like Jan Di whom she could trust. Jae Kyung hugged Jan Di tightly then pulled out her phone to call her parents. Jun Pyo went looking for Jan Di and he was ready to go to bed. When he found Jan Di he saw Jae Kyung hugging her tightly. "Aish, girl stuff must be important" Jun Pyo thought and went to their room to wait on Jan Di. Jae Kyung was on the phone talking with her parents for at least 45 minutes and Jan Di and was getting tired. Finally Jae Kyung hung up the phone and smiled really big. Jan Di looked at her friend like "What?" "Is everything okay?" Jan Di asked a little worried. Jae Kyung smiled and nodded, "Yes, they finally heard me out and said they'll be here tomorrow for the ceremony!" Jan Di hugged her friend, "That's great to hear Unnie!" Jan Di had to cut the little celebration short because she was tried and had someone waiting for her to join them in bed. Before she left she said, "Get some rest, you big day is tomorrow!" Jae Kyung smiled and nodded very happily.

Jan Di entered the room to find an already dressed for bed Jun Pyo watching TV which he rarely did. "You know you didn't have to wait for me" said Jan Di stating the obvious. "I know, is everything okay?" asked a curious Jun Pyo. Jan Di smiled and nodded, "Yea, Jae Kyung's parents will be here tomorrow for the wedding". Jun Pyo nodded and watched as Jan Di was changing out of her clothes. Jan Di was struggling to get out of her dress, "Yah, can you unzip me please?" asked Jan Di turning her back towards him and moving her long hair out of the way. Jun Pyo got up and gently and slowly unzipped Jan Di's dress and it gracefully fell to the floor. Jun Pyo leaned a little and started kissing Jan Di's neck lightly. Jan Di started leaning into him but then realized what she told him earlier. "Yah, Jun Pyo I told you I didn't want to do this here until we get home". But she didn't make an effort to stop him because they both knew they wanted this and he didn't make an effort to stop.

Jun Pyo started trailing kisses down her neck slowly to her bare shoulder back up to her jawline then reached his destination to her lips. Slowly turning Jan Di around to face him still captured by her lips and getting a moan in response, his tongue lightly grazed her lips asking to come in, she responded by opening her mouth and they started their long tongue wrestling match. While still kissing Jun Pyo lifted Jan Di and carried her bridal style to the huge king sized bed (Not as big as their bed back at the mansion) and gently laid Jan Di in the middle still not breaking the kiss. Jan Di stated tugging on his shirt so she could feel all over his toned chest. Jun Pyo broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt for Jan Di and smirked as he watched Jan Di stare at his chest. Jan Di pulled him to herself and started kissing his neck and his jawline back up to his lips. The young CEO grazed his hands over her body and reached up to her bra and un clasped her bra and threw it to some area of the room. Jun Pyo lent back just to stare at the beauty laying before him, giving him a light blush in response which he absolutely loved. "Why are you blushing I've seen them only a billion and one times?" said Jun Pyo smirking before leaning back in and started kissing her collarbone before kissing in between the two bundles of joy then making his way to one kissing, biting, and the squeezing the other which earned him a yelp in response from her. Jun Pyo reached down to feel in between her legs to find that she was very moist. Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di's underwear off from her body along with his own and his member sprang out from being confined into a tight area. The young doctor grinned and grabbed a hold his length and started pumping him receiving a moan from him in response. After a while of that Jun Pyo had enough and with one swift move pushed himself into her. Jan Di yelped in pain and pleasure which was music to Jun Pyo's ears. He pulled out of her but still had the head of his member in then slammed back into her. Jan Di gripped his back tightly as he continued to slam back into her making her scream his name. He wrapped her legs around his waist to push more deep within her. Jan Di gripped him tightly with her thighs and flipped him over on his back while he was still deep with in her hearing their skin clapping together. She started to ride him happy to dominate for a little while, but she wasn't going fast enough for him so he gripped her waist and was slamming into her, she threw her head back and arched her back moaning his name. Jan Di was close to her climaxing point, "Jun Pyo I-I'm close to.. " then Jun Pyo flipped them back over so he was the dominant one, he was close to his peak too. No breaking speed they both climaxed together and Jun Pyo rode it out while Jan Di was milking him to the very last drop. He finally pulled out of her and pulled her body on top of his. While they both were trying to catch their breathe Jun Pyo started laughing. Jan Di too worn out to look at him asked, " What's so funny?" "You, miss I don't want to do it here let's wait till we get home" which Jun Pyo started laughing all over again. "Yah, it's your fault you and your way with things. Tsk, you're too stubborn". "And you're not?". Jan Di shifted into a more comfortable spot on his chest ignoring his comment. "We should get some rest since the wedding is tomorrow" said Jan Di yawning. Jun Pyo yawned in agreement. "Night Mrs. Gu" he said before kissing her temple. "Night Mr. Gu".

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait I was busy, but I will try and have the next chapter up shortly! Please comment and review follow or even favorite! It all means a lot to me so thanks people!


End file.
